theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Book Excepts Page 216 - Vacation
Monday, May 6, 1991 - Jack In my dream, Nancy and I were walking along Granite Street toward our house. It was a bright sunny day. A young man named Steven, who I grew up with in this neighborhood, was standing on the road about 100 feet in front of us. Standing and talking with Steven were two alien beings we did not recognize. They looked a lot like Einstein, but were taller and their skin had a light beige color to it. I stopped and put my arm out protectively in front of Nancy and told her to stay back. Steven spoke to us, channeling for the aliens. He said, "These are my friends, and they want you both to go with them." I knew nothing of these aliens and flatly refused with a blunt, "No," and a shake of my head. I stood my ground and wouldn't let Nancy approach them, to which she reluctantly conceded. I didn't sense any danger; I just didn't know them. And I knew they could take as forcibly if they wanted to. The aliens conversed with Steven by telepathy, then Steven said, "They assure you that you won't be gone long and they really think you should go with them." I considered the situation for a few moments while everybody waited, then asked, "Who are they?" Steven answered, motioning, "This is Jonathan and this is Edward." "How long would we be gone?" I asked. "One week," Steven answered. I refused again, saying, "We can't. It's too long." Suddenly I woke up in bed. I told Nancy my dream and she told me about the car sounds she heard outside. We figured that these aliens could have been some of the rest of the 30 worlds we are supposed to meet. We talked a while longer and went back to sleep. In the morning, I woke up remembering my dreams. As soon as I had fallen back to sleep, I found myself with Nancy on a spaceship with the two aliens who had been on the road. Jonathan, who was seated at a computer terminal, said to us by telepathy, "You need a vacation. Where would you like to go?" Nancy and I looked at the computer screen. We glanced at each other a few times as photos of beautiful countryside, mountains, beaches and lavish resorts began appearing on the screen. As we watched, they turned into videos of real places. We were amazed and Jonathan seemed pleased with his ability to impress us. We finally chose a big, white house sitting high on a wide hill of an island surrounded by a lake. Then we went there. We actually went! First we traveled by a car provided for us. When the road ran out, we walked along a barely-worn path through some lovely woods and fields until we arrived at the shore. Then we found a rowboat waiting for us. We climbed in and rowed across the lake to the property surrounding the house. Everything was ready for us when we got there. A big, cozy fire was already burning in the living room. The house was completely furnished and stocked with everything we needed, including our favorite foods and wood for the fireplaces. The beds were made and our own clothes were already in the bureaus and closets. We stayed there for one week, and I remember every day and night of the whole trip. Nancy and I were both confused by these events and the strange realness of the dreams, so later in the afternoon, when we had a few quiet moments, I meditated and Nancy helped take me back into the dream and follow it through, step by step, as she wrote it down. Near the end, I was trying to think what happened next, when suddenly I saw a bright flash of light. I opened my eyes and Nancy and I were standing together on the ship again. Nancy said, "Oh, my God." Jonathan and Edward were standing, facing us. Jonathan said, "We are members of The Project and will be here for about one week. Would you agree to assist us with our visit?" I hesitated in uncertainty and astonishment and Jonathan added, "Zar will accompany us." Nancy and I replied in unison, "Of course, we will." Continue with except about craft... Category:Technology Category:Book Excepts Category:All Category:All2 Category:Experiences